


Soft Kisses

by Lunarium



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/F, Plushies, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Illusen learns that Jhudora's been searching for a very rare plushie of herself. She goes to find out why.
Relationships: Illusen/Jhudora (Neopets)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



“Jhudora is looking for _what_?” 

Illusen took a step back. Befuddled, taken aback, amused—she was all of these things, and more. “Jhudora’s searching for a doll—of _me?_ ” 

“You heard right,” Marina said as though they were talking about the weather. “And not just any doll, but the one of you holding a Valentine heart.” 

“The super rare one that’s virtually impossible to get now?” Illusen said, nodding. “What is she planning? Some evil spell with it?” 

Marina gave a shrug. “Don’t know. But I’ve seen her Bartami servants searching everywhere for them. I’ve even caught Sarah and Daisy sniffing around a plushie shop the other day. Aethia tried to wrestle the reason out of her, but Jhudora got away. All we get out of her when we asked was, ‘it’s none of your business!’” 

“Is…is that so?” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Illusen fell into silence. What could Jhudora want a plush doll of her for, much less the rare Valentine plush? She knew what sort of no-good the dark faerie could get up to, but why a doll of her, and why _that_ doll in particular?

“Your potion’s ready,” Marina reminded Illusen kindly as she handed over the flask in her hands. Illusen thanked her graciously before leaving. The matter of Jhudora occupied her thoughts once more after leaving the Healing Springs. 

A small theory sparked in the back of her mind. Dangerous to hope—and this was Jhudora after all—but Illusen was curious all the same.

*

Morning brought with it a surprise to Jhudora as clouds parted and ray of sunshine shone on the curious little gift waiting for her right outside her doorstep.

“How?!” she cried out. But she was beyond thrilled. The one item she had been seeking for so long—a rare Illusen Valentine Plush! It didn’t even matter how this precious treasure came upon her steps. Surely the doll was now rightfully hers after her well-earned hard efforts!

She embraced the plush, studied the round, adorable face, embraced her again, muttered Illusen’s name. Then she brought the plush closer to her face and planted soft kisses on the doll’s lips. Then, noting Sarah and Daisy nearby, she remembered their breakfast. 

“Yes, yes, follow me.”

The front doors of the castle slammed shut, and Jhudora missed out seeing the giver of the Illusen Valentine Plush.

*

Illusen pressed herself against the tree, blushing down to her roots. Had she just witnessed Jhudora _kiss_ a doll version of herself?

Surely Jhudora was planning to use the doll for some no good! But…what if she wasn’t? What if she really wanted to hug and kiss the doll, because she really wanted to hug and kiss…

And there she went again, the deepest desire of her brain and heart hoping and piling pieces of a puzzle together in some silly hope that maybe, just maybe, Jhudora...liked her. 

Shaking the thought out of her mind and steadying her racing heart, Illusen fled far from Jhudora’s cloud. She had to get out of here...but she also couldn’t hold back a little giggle, suddenly feeling light-footed and very much alive.

The next time their paths crossed, she will have to ask Jhudora about that doll.


End file.
